New around Here
by kousagi101
Summary: Mean Girls Yugioh style, just slightly different.
1. New

New around here.

This is a slight Mean Girls plot, except with 3 groups, will make sense in story.

"Ok Yugi, have a nice day, don't talk to strangers, and-"

"Gramps their ALL strangers, "

"I know, I'm joking, anyway, bye"

I am Yugi Motou, and ever since today, I've been homeschooled, so it was goodbye Grandpa and hello High School.

I'm kinda short, and am a junior, which is mainly why my Gramps homeschooled me, afraid I'd get picked on, but enough IS enough.

So here I am, walking into a hallway, filled with high schoolers. I feel them staring, as I make my way into classroom A I make my way towards the closest seat.

"Don't sit there, he farts" A kid with shoulder length blonde hair and lavender eyes says.

"And He always has lice" another kid said, slightly mellower than the first, pointing to another seat. He had Inuyasha style hair, and I marveled. I walked back to the front, just in time to bump into my teacher.

"AW SHIT" she said, her shirt was wet, she started taking her sweater off. It pulled off her shirt, exposing her bra, (and heavy cleavage) to the class, just then the principal walked in.

"Ms. Valentine!" He said. He had blonde hair, and very green eyes.

"My shirts stuck to my sweater?" said .

"Yes" I squeaked.

"Great" she said.

"So Mai, class, we have a new student, who was home schooled all his life, ah welcome" the principal said, looking at a kid (Weevil) in the back with huge glasses, he looked like a total dork.

"Um, I've been here since I was 10" he said, pissed.

"That's me!" I piped up, stepping out "I'm Yugi Motou, nice to meet you all"

"Great, oh and Mai, dinner sometime?" the principal said.

"Ask me when you can't see through my shirt Jounouchi" said Mai.

Right" he said, walking out.

The rest of the day was hell. And I ended up eating in the bathroom. When I got home, I had to hide the tears in my eyes, my Grandpa was deeply concerned.

The Next Day.......

"So," the blonde kid who had warned me yesterday about the set said, "I'm Malik, and this is Ryou" he said, jerking his head over to the albino.

"Yeah, you had the worst first day ever," Ryou said.

"Wanna hang with us?" Malik said

"Um, yeah, but I have Senior English next, where is it?"

Malik and Ryou exchanged smiles, "In the back building" Malik said, "we'll take you".

As we made our way to a Sakura tree, I looked around confused. "Where's the building?"

"It burned down 20 years ago, but we come here to chill" Ryou said, flopping down.

"So are you gonna hang with us?" Malik said, narrowing his eyes.

I just made friends, and was NOT going to lose them, I'll never find out what I missed. "Sure"

"GREAT!" they both said, smiling. I felt relieved. Then I heard voices and looked over to the soccer field where a class was coming out for gym.

"Who are they?" I asked, looking at three girls who seemed to be very popular.

"Oh, their the "sluts" as we call them. That one there" Malik said, pointing to a girl with purple hair, "That's Miho, she is one of the DUMBEST girls you will ever know. And she," he said, pointing to a girl with long brunette hair, "Is Serenity, her dad invented the smart car, and she gossips about everyone, all the time."

"And SHE" Ryou said, pointing at a girl surrounded by guys with short tasteless (that's right) brown hair, "Is Anzu, the sluttiest, and unfortunatly most popular girl in High School"


	2. Defining

Ok, so the Mean Girls idea gets to my own story from here on, slight mean girls though.

"Anzu? That's a nice name" I said, looking at her,

"Ok, well SHE ISN'T" Ryou said.

"Yeah, she backstabs ,cheats, everything!" Malik said.

Just then another small group walked out, three guys. "Who are they?" I asked, looking at one with nearly identical looks to my own.

"Thats, the Yami's" Ryou said, staring dreamily at his could be twin. "Their the hottest guys at school, they've got looks, brains, and Bakura has stolen my heart" he said, flopping down.

"Wait, your GAY?" I asked, looking over.

"Why? You've got a problem?" Malik said, glaring "this is why we're labeled loners, because people dont accept-"

"No no, not that" I said quickly, "that's just the reason my gramps never wanted me to go to high school(PLOT TWIST)"

"Really?" Ryou said

"Yeah, and I was, really embarrassed" I said, blushing.

"Oh, sorry I blew up at ya," Malik said.

"No problem, so are you two gay? Or just Ryou?"

"Both, but we're not dating, more like best friends" Malik said.

"Can I, um, possibly join your group?" I asked.

"Sure! It would be great to have a new member, but no dating group members"

"Back to the Yami's" Ryou said, "I need my eye candy"

"So what are their names?" I asked.

"Well Bakura, the one that looks like Ryou, is star soccer player, and is an A+ student" Malik started, "Ryou had reserved him" "Marik, the one that looks like me, is MINE, he's star football player, computer genius, and Yami, he "belongs" to Anzu, he's the star basketball player, and is really good at logics.

"Yami's cute" I stated.

"oooohhhh."

I threw a rock at them, but missed, and went to go pick it up, on the way I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!"

I looked up to see the most gorgeous crimson eyes ever.


	3. Meetings, Yaoi, and hurt

"Sorry," I squeaked.

"No problem, um?" A man said, it was HIM Yami, from the across the field.

"Y-yugi" I said.

"NO problem then, Yugi" he said, smiling then walking away. Just then the bell rang, Ryou and Malik cam up behind me and walked me to my next class, sciene. After science was lunch, I was walking to Ryou and Maliks table, where they were waving to me, before being tripped, the whole cafeteria started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I am soooooo sorry" a voice said. I looked up to see Anzu smirking and looking down at me. "That's for getting in Yami's way, bitch" she said, walking away. I got up, cleaned up my spilled mess, and went over to Ryou and Malik.

"She....IS....A......BITCH" I yelled, a couple heads turned, "I mean, I went to the beach" I said quickly.

"We told you an hour ago, did you forget?" Malik said.

"No" I said.

"Sorry about that" Ryou said, " we didn't help"

"No, it's okay" I said quickly.

"You wanna come over today?" Malik asked, "It's Ryou's turn to host a Friday sleepover, and since your in our group, you can be a part now!"

"Sure!" I said, "I'll just call gramps.."

The end of the day came quick and soon I was walking with Malik and Ryou to his house. "So what do you gus do usually?" I asked, "I really have never had friends..."

"We read," Malik said.

"Oh..." I said, disappointed.

"YAOI!" Malik said, laughing out loud, "geez, what dorks really just READ?"

"Yeah, you can't think of us THAT low yet Yugi" Ryou said.

"Oh, Yaoi..." I said.

The rest of the night was like heaven, Yaoi as I found out, was boyxboy stories. We didn't read them really, we just made up stories for each other how the guy of our dreams would sweep us off our feet. We did that for about an hour, and continued to eat junk food and watch movies. At around one, we settled in, that's when the talking started.

"So Bakura actually looked at me" Ryou gushed like a middle schooler.

"Really? Marik threw his keyboard across the room in tech today, and it almost hit me" Malik said.

"Poor Malik" I said, laughing. "If it hit you, he could have talked to you"

"Yeah, like you running into Yami" Ryou said.

I froze, just thinking about him right now brought back so much. But I couldn't like him. He was a popular jock. "Why is that group named the Yami's?" I asked

"I dunno, I think it's because Yami started it." Malik said.

"Well g'night" Ryou said, and we all closed our eyes.

On Monday, I made my way into the hellhole and sat next to Ryou and Malik. At lunch, Anzu invited me to sit with her. The Yami's were there.

"I'm sooooooo sorry about Friday, I don't know what came over me" she said.

I decided not to mention what she said, especially in front of THEM. "That's alright," I said, "but can I get going, I was gonna sit with my friends"

Bakura burst out laughing, "The newbie want to ditch us for his FRIENDS!, Look kid, you DO know who we are, right?"

"Yes, but I DO have friends" I said, fidgeting.

"Who are they?" Marik asked.

I pointed over to the table where Ryou and Malik were sitting, they were currently not looking at me.

"Oh," Bakura said, who suddenly stopped laughing.

"Hey babe" A voice said, and I saw Yami coming up next to Anzu.

"Hey" she replied, making out with him. She stopped for a second to look at me, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over today"

"What??" I said.

"Yeah, you're in my History class, right? I just wanted some help with my homework." Anzu said.

She was NOT in any of my classes, but I was just too stupid. "Sure".

At Anzus house, I swear I would have to sell 5 gameshops to even buy her fridge. "So why did you REALLY want me to come over?" I asked.

"Because your so cute." She said, coming closer to me.

"W-what?" I said. She kept walking until her nose touched mine. I fell backward.

I suddenly heard laughing and turned to see Serenity, Miho, Bakura, Marik, and..Oh GOD, Yami coming towards us.

"Ha, that was great!" Bakura said.

"Yeah, last time it was the newbie Ryou we got" Marik said, once again, Bakura froze a split second.

"Y-you PLANNED this?" I said.

"Yup" Anzu said, walking towards Yami, he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"y-y-YOU ASSHOLES, WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TRY AND MAKE SOMEONES LIFE A LIVING HELL? YOUR THE REASON WHY" I stopped shouting " nevermind" I said, and ran to the door and started running. There would be payback.


	4. Paybacks a bitch

mean girls!!!

Paybacks a bitch, that's what I realized as Malik, Ryou, and I were in my room, I had called them over and just told them what had happened.

"Geez" Malik said.

"Um Ryou?" I asked, "They mentioned getting you one time, what DID they do?"

"Oh, THAT, they just basically flushed my social life down the toilet," Ryou said.

"Um..." I said, "I don't get it"

"well, they just made it so I can't be the same way anymore." Ryou said.

"Oh," I said, knowing something similar had happened to me, when I was in middle school.

"Yeah, I guess, well.... I'm Bulimic now, but I'm getting better, but no one knows, except you guys, so please don't tell" Ryou blurted.(ANOTHER PLOT TWIST)

"Why would I do such a thing?" I asked, "I myself, well, in middle school, I always got beat up for being, gay, so, I just got, sad, and well, look" I said, pulling up my arms, exposing several cuts, Ryou and Malik gasped.

"Oh Yug.." Malik said.

Ryou came over and hugged me, "So I guess I'm an official loser?" I said.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we have a bond, like this" Malik said, crossing his fingers.

"You know I heard Anzu drew a stupid (yes stupid, it was incredibly freaking stupid) smiley face in permenant marker on her friends hands when they formed the slut group," Ryou said, "it took forever to wipe off"

"That is really just stupid" I said, "but, you guys are okay with me, being, well, being, a cutter?"

"Yugi, we all have problems, Malik do you mind?" Ryou said, Malik shook his head no "Ok,well Yugi, Malik's dad got really drunk one day, and carved a big scar onto Maliks back" Malik took his shirt off exposing what looked like Egyptian Hyroglipic carvings.

"Malik.." I said.

"Let's cut the crap, come on, we gotta plan revenge" Malik said, pulling his shirt down.

"Right," I said.

"Operation G.T.B starting!" Ryou said.

"G.T.B?" I asked

"Get the BItches" Malik said.

"Oh"

The next hour all three of us planned on payback. Ryou, for his experiences, and me for mine, and Malik, for us. We decided to have steps for each one. Miho was the first target.

* * *

Miho and I were in Math together, class was getting out and she was still at her desk, I dropped my pencil in front of her. "Hey Miho" I said softly, I put my puppy dog eyes on "I'm sorry I screamed at you guys." Her eyes widened and I inwardly snickered. "the truth is, they embarassed me, in front of someone I like" I pretended to go red, hoping I would.

"Really? Who?" her eyes widened.

"You" I said softly. I leaned in closer, and kicked her chair out from under her, she fell, but still managed to kiss me, sticking with the plan, I leaned in. "You fell, my Miho" I inwardly grimaced.

"Oh, Yugi, what they did to you was wrong" Miho said.

"She really is a slut" I thought, she just let me kiss her, I barely know her. "I know my darling, but we must keep this a secret," I put my forefinger on her lips.

"Yes Yugi"

I walked away, outside, Ryou and Malik waited, "That was disgusting, never make me do that again" I said, "so how long till she cracks?"

"I'll give it till lunch" Ryou said.

Our plan was to get Miho to blurt out I kissed her, then it would all go downhill for her.

At lunch, right on time, I was greeted by Anzu, Marik, and Bakura. Miho stood behind. "You kissed her" Anzu said, "you little man whore"

"What?" I said innocently, "I was just getting a pencil when Miho pretended to fall and pulled me into a kiss, I even have evidence" I pulled out a video thing, showing the footage Malik and Ryou had got, it showed Miho falling, but not me kicking the chair, and you couldn't hear anything.

"Miho you slut!" Anzu said, "get out of my site"

Miho ran crying, I felt bad, but after what happened yesterday, nothing could make me apologize. Next step, Serenity.

Serenity was sitting next to me in History, it was the end of class. I unzipped the jacket, Ryou informed me that Serenity would sleep with anyone, just look good, I was wearing leather. I walked over, and knocked over one of her pencils. "Oh, sorry" I said, kneeling down, helping her pick up. I flashed my leather. "You're hot, wanna make out?" Ugh, I need to wash my mouth after today.

"NO" she said, her face was red and she stood up.

"Wait, what?" I said, getting up too.

"Everyone, even Anzu, thinks I'm a whore because of last year," she said, tears streaming down.

"What happened?" I said.

"Well, I was going out with Duke Devlin, but I broke up with him, and no one knew, and then they caught me with Tristan, and always label me as a slut, and the worst thing is that Duke or Tristan won't set it straight!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said, feeling truly sorry, "I was actually just trying to get back at you guys,"

"I know," she wailed, "I said, no Anzu this is mean, but she did it anyway, and you fell, and I felt so bad, I didn't even laugh, it was all Miho, and Marik"

"Oh" I said numbly.

"Can I help you get back?" she said, "I hate her, I don't even know why I put up with her,"

"s-sure" I said, we walked out to see Ryou and Malik. " Meet our newest member" I said.

"No way she's LESBIAN too?" Ryou blurted.

I blushed, " NO, she wants to help get back at Anzu"

Ryou blushed, "oh, well-"

"You guys are gay?" Serenity said, looking at me.

"Y-yeah" I said.

"That's GREAT!" she blurted hugging me. "I think it's really cute, and I don't give a damn about being BI or gay "

"um okay" Malik said. "So we were having trouble with getting Anzu, what does she have problems with?"

"well......" Serenity said.

* * *

It was gym, and we had gotten new schedules, we shared gym with the SLUT (only Anzu now, even though Serenity still hangs) and the Yami's. We were changing, Malik always made sure to change last, and Ryou just said he was naturally skinny, this was my first gym class. I wondered how to cover my cuts. I managed to be able to keep my shirt on because I was "cold" unfortunatly, I was paired with Anzu for sit ups and push-ups.

I was on 35 when she talked.

"Yami dumped me" she said matter of factly. "Your the only person I can blame, he even felt BAD when I tricked you like that" her nails digged into my ankles, I was on 37.

"So? You were the bitch"

Nails dug deeper. It was silent the rest of class.

"Hey Yugi," I turned to see Yami behind me. "I'm sorry about the Anzu thing, that was really mean actually, and I had NO say in it"

"Um, thanks?" I said, I decided playing it cool would work, I walked away, sure enough, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We're gonna have a party, do you wanna come?"

"Are my friends invited?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Fine, where is it?" I asked cooly.

"It's near the arcade, number 25 thimble street, you know where that is?"

"yup"

"ok, so 6- "

"ok"

While we changed I told Ryou and Malik about the invite.

"Cool!" Ryou said, "what should we wear?"

"I really don't know.." Malik said, he took his shirt off as Ryou and I stood as his barrier. I was still changing when they were done.

"You guys go ahead" I said.

"ok" they said in unision. It was empty now, I took a razor out of my pocket and made a tiny slither across me upper arm. Just then someone walked in. It was Anzu, I dropped the razor.

"I knew it" she said, grinning. "You little emo, and Ryou's bulimic isn't he? And Malik has some back thing"

"Are you even supposed to be in here?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my arm, just then the gym teacher walked in.

"You get out," he said to Anzu, "you get going" he said to me.

I nodded and made my way out.


End file.
